A Perfectly Perfect Mess
by animeluver79
Summary: (SPOILER ALERT) Lucy had thought her life was perfect, her guild had won the magic games making them the strongest guild in Fiore again, she had an amazing boyfriend, and four new guildmates. Lucy thought everything was fine. Until she got kidnapped, and with lives at stake how far will Fairytail go to save their stolen member.


I was running, I don't know from what but, I was scared, my heart was pounding in my chest, and I could barely breath. I turned my head to see who or what was chasing me.

In the darkness, I could barely make out a flash of pink and red. Not knowing what that was. I ran even faster, my feet pounded on the pavement and my legs and lungs ached as I turned a corner. _Where am I? _

I wanted to get out of this place, to go to Fairytail, to see Natsu, Gray, Levy, Erza. Wendy, and eveyone else. I skidded to a stop and leaned against a wall breathing hard. I didn't even have my keys or whip with me, how could I defend myself if something was to happen. I heard shuffling, moving closer to me. The shuffling continued edging closer, _It sounds like... footsteps!_

I crouched on the floor, hoping whoever or whatever didn't see me.

My hopes were crushed when I heard the footsteps stop, right in front of me.

'' Lucy..?'' A familiar voice called out to me. I blinked once, then twice before shouting;

''GRAY!'' I was never as happy to see anyone in my entire life.

''Gray, where are we? I dont have my keys or whip with me'', I started to ramble instead of answering my questions he just hugged me, and I realized he was actually wearing clothes so I hugged him back, happy that someone was here to help me.

**'' Ice Make;''**

my eyes opened in shock

**''LANCE''**

~LINE BREAK~

Lucy woke up with a shock, cold sweat washing over her. _Gray _she thought, he wouldnt do that... would he. Lucy shook that thought out of her head before getting ready. Once Lucy had checked herself over she walked towards her guild, Fairytail. Walking along the stone edge and almost falling into the water a few times, Lucy finally made her way into the guild where everything was complete chaos.

Tables were broken and thrown across the floor, chairs were smashed and a few guild members were unconcious. It looked as if a tornado had blown threw the guild hall. Lucy had to block a few chairs that had been flung in her direction, and of course the source of this commotion came from our favorite fire dragon slayer and ice mage. Lucy stared at Gray as he was about to hit Natsu with the same attack he had killed her with in her dream. A shadowed foot suddenly crushed Gray and snapped Lucy out of her thoughts.

''You brats, I leave for two minutes and you almost destroy the entire guild!'', Makarov yelled angrily shrinking down to his original size

''Oi don't blame me, it was flame-brain over here who started it". Gray stated getting up.

''**ME, **jeez is your brain as droopy as your eyes, _your _the one who started it''. Natsu retorted ''... and put on some clothes you damn stripper''. While this was going on Lucy had made her way over to a table where Levy and Juvia had been watching (and in Juvia's case swooning over Gray) the fight.

'' Ne, Lu-chan why were you watching Gray, wouldn't Natsu get jealous'', Levy said with a slight smirk, Juvia glared at Lucy_ she is not going to steal Gray-sama away from Juvia_

'' Ack it's not like that'', Lucy defended herself, Levy chuckeld ''sure it's not Lu-chan''

''YO, LUCY'', Natsu yelled walking over to the two girls, Juvia had went over to fan-girl over Gray. ''Let's go on another S-class mission'', Natsu said.

'' Natsu, niether of us are S-class yet'', Lucy sighed Natsu just laughed ''I know that, but Erza is and she can take us with her''.

Levy gasped,'' the world is ending, Natsu just said something smart''. Lucy laughed while Natsu pouted.

~LINE BREAK~

A shadowed man watched the scene from a lacrima, glaring at the dragon slayer as he slung his arm over Lucy and proceeded to beg about matters the man did not care about. The other ocupant in the room, however looked eager to get the hell away from the man as fast as possible.

_"Darkness, the world will be filled with with darkness, and soon the world perish, and the celestial mage will be mine"_

''Master", a timid voice called out, ''the operation was a success, we think Lucy will start mistrusting Gray soon''

_''Excellent''_, the master said as the other person scurried out of the dark room.

_" Lucy Heartfillia, you will be mine and no one can take you away from me''_

_~LINE BREAK~_

Natsu brightend when Lucy said if Erza wanted to go they would. The train station was packed as people from all over Magnolia crowded to either boared or get off the train. During this commotion Lucy was talking with Wendy, Happy was offering his fish to Charle who refused everytime, Erza was buying tickets, and Natsu and Gray...

were fighting about taking the train.

''We can walk there, your just a stupid ice princess who can't do anything for herself'', Natsu sneered

Gray scoffed, ''Atleast I dont get sick everytime I go on a train''

They were pressed against each other in a comical way, thier aura's clashing furiously with each other, things were just about to get physical when Erza came out of noweher and smashed the bickering boys heads together. Lucy and Wendy pretended not to notce the unconcious boys and proceded to gawk over everything that Erza had brought along with her. Happy being the loving exceed he is started carrying Natsu along with the girls who had began boarding the train.

~LINE BREAK~

Lucy had wierd feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if she had forgotten something important. Looking around the small compartment filled with her fellow team mates the feeling intensified, she looked down at Natsu who was still knocked out, but resting peacefully on her lap, Happy who was making a move on Charle, Wendy who was staring out the window, Erza who was reading, and Gray who was... who was

realization hit Lucy like a ton of bricks, she stood up knocking Natsu on the floor and startling her team.

''HOLY SHIT WE LEFT GRAY''

* * *

**Well this is was supposed to be out last week, but I am really lazy**

**On a side note their is a few things I need to clarify on **

**First: this has pairings; **

**NaLu,Gruvia,GaLe,MiraFri,ElfGreen,RoWen,JelZa, and a yaoi pairing StinRo**

**Second: this happens 8 months after the Grand Magic Games so the arc right now doesn't happen**

**Third: Rouge and Sting are in fairytail now**

**Finally: I curse alot so if you have a problem with that i'm sorry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail (This goes for the entire story)**

**All flames shall be given to Natsu**


End file.
